


Last Cigarette

by Chibieska



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance to Romance, M/M, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: Tenpou was in love with Kenren, and Kenren knew it.The last cigarette they shared was the only proof about love between them.The same way, Hakkai and Gojyo shared a cigarette.Hakkai was in love for Gojyo, but Gojyo was unsure about it





	Last Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) This story contains yaoi / shounen-ai, if you don't like, press (x) at the top of the page to exit.
> 
> (3) Spoilers: Saiyuki Gaiden e Saiyuki Reload Blast
> 
> (4) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tenpou was in love with Kenren, and Kenren knew it.

They were in the Marshal's office and as might be expected were a complete mess, books scattered all around, and the frog-shaped ashtray overflowing with cigarettes butts. Anyone passing the half-open door would never have imagined that this place belonged to an officer of such high rank.

The pair were sitting on the floor, their backs against the wood of the table. Tenpou had surrounded himself with a dozen books, none of which he researched seemed to be compatible with suspicions of the officer pair. Clearly, there was a conspiracy in the corridors, but the emergence of Goku had accelerated this process, except that no one book had any useful information about the heretic [1].

Kenren pulled the lighter and lit the cigarette, filling the room with smoke, he didn’t like the silence, but talking would only disturb his colleague's research. His eyes went uninterested through the office, he had organized the place less than a week ago, then migrated to the open books and vaguely focused Tenpou, his unruly hair, the glasses that had slipped to the tip of his nose, and the deep dark circles on eyes of that who did not slept for days.

“Give me a cigarette.” Tenpou gestured without taking his eyes off the book. Kenren offered what he had just lit up.

“You should rest,” the General remarked as he saw the other man take a long drag on his cigarette.

“We do not have time for that.” Another long swallow, the smoke swirling through the room. Then he pulled back his glasses and leaned his head against the table. “I'll have time to rest afterward.” They knew there would not be one later, everything was headed for a tragic end that they couldn't avoid. He took another drag, the cigarette burned until it was consumed, reached the filter and has gone out.

“Hey, this was our last cigarette,” Kenren complained at the sight of the cigarette in the Marshal's hands, he had taken a single drag before Tenpou finished him.

“Our?” Tenpou's eyes narrowed as he realized that the empty cigarette case between them was his.

“Mine were over.” Kenren smiled thinly. “I thought you would not mind sharing yours, but that...” and pointed to the cigarette... “that is not quite what I call sharing.”

“The best I can give you is the taste of the cigarette.” Tenpou's smile was tired, hoping the provocation would make Kenren change the subject.

“I'll take it,” the officer replied, repaying the teasing with the usual scornful smile.

For a second, Tenpou thought of giving up, then he swallowed his fear and ran his tongue over his lips before leaning forward and joining his lips to the General's.

=8=

The smile remained on his lips, but eyes were wide.

Gojyo stared at Hakkai trying to process what had happened. The youkai stared at him seriously, but he did not seem embarrassed by the attitude he had taken.

Hakkai rarely smoked. This usually happens when he became very melancholy or angry, and recently he was very angry. Hakkai and Gojyo argued all the time about the minus wave effects on hanyou[2], and sometimes the arguments became so intense that they ended up fighting.

And that was one of those situations. Gojyo understood his friend's concern, he was half youkai after all and had no limiters like Hakkai or Goku, but he was no longer a child and he was sure he would know how to take care of himself and avoid the effects of it.

Hakkai had asked Gojyo for a cigarette after they had reconciled. It was the redhead's last cigarette, and he thought they could share it, but the other one had smoked so fast he'd only noticed it when the cigarette off on Hakkai's shoes.

“Hey, it was my last cigarette,” he protested as swung his cigarette wallet, just to make sure it was empty.

“I'm sorry, I'll buy you another one in the next town.” Gojyo gave a sigh, the next town was a two-days trip, and that stupid monk certainly would not share his expensive cigarettes. “The best I can give you is the taste of the cigarette.”

They looked each other in the face of provocation, it was usually Gojyo who made that kind of dubious joke. But until it was funny to see Hakkai being provocative like that, it was a rare facet to be seen behind all that motherly figure he was covering himself.

“And if I say I accept?” He smiled broadly, hoping to embarrass his friend, but the reaction was different than he expected. Hakkai licked his lips and leaned in, the action ended with a kiss.

“Was that enough?” Hakkai's voice did not come out as firmly as he wanted, and a red flush tinged his features.

“Not enough.” Gojyo regained control of the situation, trying to dispel his initial surprise. Hakkai smiled shyly and their lips came together again, more intensely.

Hakkai was in love with Gojyo, and Gojyo knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> N/T: [1] Heretic is the name of Goku (though usually he is treated as a youkai).
> 
> [2] Hanyou is the half-breed of a human with youkai.
> 
> I really wanted to write a Hakkai / Gojyo and Kenren / Tenpou, so why not join them in a single fic since they are their reincarnations?
> 
> I remember Hakkai smoking a few times in the manga, one of them after a fight with Gojyo.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
